Día de San Valentín
by yukiko elric
Summary: bueno este es un Oneshot royai y es el primero que hago asi que les voy a decir. si lo leen dejen reviews porfavor


Día de San Valentín

Estaba decidido esta vez iba a hacerlo, esta vez Roy mustang iba a invitara a la teniente Riza Hawkeye al baile que realizaba el king bradley en su casa todos los años por el día se san Valentín aun que todavía no tenia pensado como invitarla

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Roy mustang estaba sentado en su escritorio pensando la manera correcta en que debía invitar a Riza al baile, ya que ella no era como las demás, que se caían a sus pies no ella era diferente era solamente Riza

Coronel –llamo riza sacando a mustang de sus pensamientos

Ah? – dijo Roy algo sobresaltado ya que riza lo tomo por sorpresa – que pasa Hawkeye

Riza suspiro y luego dijo – hay una llamada del teniente coronel Hughes

Gracias teniente puede retirarse –dijo Roy tomando el teléfono para hablar con su amigo

Que sucede Hughes –dijo serio Roy

Hola Roy amigo, quería saber saber a quien invitarías a la fiesta del king bradley -dijo Hughes en un tono que a Roy le pareció increíblemente molesto e infantil

Todavía no lo he decidió –dijo Roy con aires de superioridad – es que ahí tanto de donde elegir

Ya veo con que no te atreves a invitar a Hawkeye jeje

Claro que no –dijo Roy mas molesto de lo que estaba antes –eso era para lo único que llamaste

No claro que no –dijo Hughes poniéndose serio –también necesito que veas las nuevas fotos de elisia-chan especiales de san Valentín

Fue la gota que colmo el vaso es auricular fue arrojado hacia el teléfono provocando un gran ruido que hizo que todo su equipo de repente fijara su vista en el coronel todos menos la teniente Hawkeye es mas no estaba la teniente

Havoc –dijo mustang serio –donde esta la teniente

Ella salio hace un rato señor dijo que iría a caminar –era la oportunidad que había estado buscando toda la mañana

Perfecto Havoc yo me voy por ahora encargense del trabajo –dijo mustang y salio por la puerta a toda velocidad

-.-.-.-.-.

En las afueras del cuartel

Roy escapaba por así decirlo de sus admiradoras –creo que logre perderlas –dijo este muy cansado –por cierto donde esta la teniente la vi pasar por aquí empezó a mirar a su alrededor buscándola hasta que por fin dio con esa persona que estaba buscando

Teniente Hawkeye! –grito mustang corriendo hacia ella

Coronel –dijo ella total mente sorprendida –sucede algo coronel

No… es decir si lo que pasa es que – mientras más intentaba hablar más sentía como las palabras se amontonaban en su boca

Esta todo bien coronel –dijo riza algo preocupada

Teniente –dijo Roy poniéndose serio – riza quisieras ir conmigo al baile

Yo estaría encantada de ir con usted –dijo riza con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo

Bueno te parece bien que pase por ti a las 8:00

A las 8:00 me parece bien –dijo riza

Yo me voy a la oficina adiós – dijo y salio corriendo hacia el edificio de central +

-.-.-.-.-.-

Que hacen todos aquí afuera –dijo Roy al ver a sus subordinados fuera de sus puestos de trabajo–Havoc que sucede aquí

Señor una mujer entro en la oficina y nos hecho y dice que no se ira hasta hablar con usted –dijo Havoc algo nervioso

4 oficiales del ejercito no pueden contra una mujer son una vergüenza – dijo mustang entrando a la oficina

Señora le pediré que se retire de mi oficina. -dijo mustang

Señora Roy soy yo no me reconoces Mónica –dijo la chica mientras se le colgaba del cuello

Lo siento Mónica pero no se quien eres y te pediría que me soltaras ya que hay una persona que si entra podría mal interpretar la situación –dijo intentando sacársela de enzima

Pero Roy dijo –ella tomándolo del brazo

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Roy se dio cuenta de quien era siquiera tubo que voltear a ver, estaba parada allí no podía creerlo –lo siento - fue lo único que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta e irse corriendo

Esa fue la primera vez que a riza Hawkeye en verdad la dolió ella sabia que Roy tenia sus amoríos con algunas mujeres de central pero esta vez era dijeren por que esta vez ella lo había visto y peor aun el había arreglado algo con ella

Corrió hasta llegar a su casa llego y abrió la puerta y allí estaba Hayate negro el único "hombre" en el que se podía confiar según ella

Entro y se fue directamente al baño se tomo una ducha y cuando salio vio el reloj eran las 6:30 faltaban 1:30 para que viniera Roy si es que iba a venir

Entro en su cuarto y busco entre uno de sus cajones un vestido negro que ella recordaba que tenia

Se lo probo y le quedaba perfecto se lo puso y luego se arreglo el cabello se lo dejo suelto era un peinado simple pero era lindo

Justo en ese momento el reloj marco las 8:00 no paso nada como ya sospechaba ella se había arreglado para nada una lágrima cayo por su mejilla

Fue entonces cuando riza vio que Hayate empezó a ladrar en dirección a la puerta luego unos pasos y luego sonó el timbre

Se dirigió a la puerta y allí estaba él, con un traje gris y unas flores blancas en la mano

Riza yo… lo que viste hoy en la tarde no fue lo que parecía –dijo Roy pero fue interrumpido por riza

En este momento eso no importa –dijo ella escondiendo su rostro

Claro que si importa riza –dijo Roy tomándola suavemente de la muñeca – por que yo te amo riza

En ese momento todo se paro para riza Hawkeye no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo

Yo… -empezó a decir ella mientras unas lagrimas caían por sus ojos –yo también te amo Roy

En ese momento Roy gustan tomo a riza entre sus brazos y la beso

Estas lista para irnos –dijo el mientras secaba sus lagrimas

Si –dijo ella mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa

Los dos fueron al baile juntos, y a pesar de lo que digan los de mas, las personas importantes los apoyaban y lo mas importante todo cambio desde aquel día para el coronel mustang y la teniente Hawkeye ya no eran mas un jefe y su subordinada ya no mas

Fin

-.-.-.-

Y quetal horrible, deprimente, les gusto como sea por favor dejen reviews


End file.
